Businesses utilize a variety of different approaches to encourage and assist customers in consuming the business's goods and/or services. Whether the goods and/or services can be consumed at a storefront, mail order, over the phone, or through a web portal, a customer must know how to communicate with the business. Storefront addresses, web portal universal resource locators, and telephone numbers are all different types of business contact information that the customer can use to communicate with a business. And businesses inform the customer about their contact information using a variety of advertising media. For instance, businesses purchase radio and television advertising time during which a website address, storefront address, or telephone number can be recited in order to increase the number of customers that purchase products. But when a business advertises using these methods, the business relies on the customer to direct his attention to the advertisement and then to record the communication information for use at a later time. Or in other words, the business relies on customer participation. However, in some situations, this reliance can be inefficient. Customers may not hear the information in the advertisement. Alternatively, they may forget to write down the contact information or incorrectly write down the information.